Where Your Loyalty Lies
by Yamiga
Summary: Feilong finds out just how far Asami will go to assure Takaba's safety, even if that means bringing back ghosts from Feilong's past to haunt him. Twoshot.


**Summary: Feilong finds out just how far Asami will go to assure Takaba's safety, even if that means bringing back ghosts from Feilong's past to haunt him. Twoshot.**

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Tragedy**

**Pairings: YohxFeilong , TakabaxAsami **

**Warnings: Slight OOC Takaba, I'll explain why. Trauma/PTS. One OC. Cursing.**

**Author's Note: I wanted to write a story dedicated to Feilong, as you know he is my favorite character. It's an angsty story, so for about a gazillion guest reviewers who dislike me/my stories, I'm just telling you don't read it. I don't need a long review telling me the same thing over and over again. If you don't like my stories or me, then don't read them!**

* * *

The rising speculations that Feilong would venture to Japan to settle some "business" with another rival of the underworld left Asami furious. Only months after the brutal incident in Hong Kong, the young Chinese Crime Lord was crawling out of his hole once again.

Whether or not Feilong was seeking some type of challenge, Asami didn't know. Past events had proven the man's motives were random and unclear, such as the incident with Takaba. Asami, who had nearly lost Takaba for good trying to retrieve him, didn't want to repeat such a situation again.

Perhaps Feilong's main intention was to travel under the radar, without gaining the attention of any enemies, but Asami simply couldn't let it slide. The young man had made a fool out of him once before, he would be damned if he let him do it again.

OoOoOoO

Yoh would be lying if he said he felt no guilt for still working with Asami. However, it wasn't like Feilong trusted him, the demonstration on the ship said that enough. He had betrayed Feilong because he loved him, because he had to protect him, yet, there was no room for traitors in Feilong's heart, Yoh was no exception.

After the long months following the incident in Hong Kong, Yoh had kept his distance from both Crime Lords, Asami and Feilong. While he knew he was forever contracted to Asami's bidding, he felt a little better staying away from him as if somehow, Feilong would see his resolve and things would go back to normal again.

Now here he was once again, in Japan, sitting in a private room in one of the Sion clubs staring blankly into the eyes of Asami Ryuichi. For what the man had called him for, he was unsure of, but he had a tiny grasp of what the situation might have been. So without hesitation, he began the conversation.

"Are you well, Asami?" He asked, his voice just low of a murmur.

"I'm quite well. It just irks me however, that your former boss can't respect his own boundaries." There was an obvious change in both men's eyes, Yoh's more so. Asami rose an eyebrow at that moment, and took a cigarette from his pocket. "You still have feelings for him I see." He spoke before placing the cancer stick in his mouth.

"Feilong is a very troubled man. I apologize if he is causing you trouble. There isn't much I can do_"

"He hasn't caused me any trouble, yet." Asami scowled. "I've called you however, because I know that he will eventually."

"Do you fear for Akihito's safety? I don't believe that it is Feilong's interest to hurt him again."

"That man is unpredictable." Asami blew out a cloud of smoke. "His actions have no motives. I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning an outward attack on me at this instant."

Yoh closed his eyes for a bit, all the while, Asami stared at him enjoying the mental torture he put him through. "If Feilong steps out of line, which he will, you are to bring him to me. Then I will decide his punishment." He paused. "Is that clear."

Yoh closed his eyes. "Yes sir."

OoOoOoO

His short business in Shinjuku was settled quickly, as he left the club within twenty minutes. Thankfully for him, his dispute didn't end in blood shed, however, he had threatened his rival only to assure that something like this didn't happen again.

Now he walked through the streets of Shinjuku with his hands in his suit pockets. His hair flowed behind him as a calm breeze blew through.

"The air is clearer here than it is in China." A calm voice spoke quietly behind him. "What do you think, Feilong?"

He turned around and faced the servant that had ventured to Japan with him. "It depends on what part of China you're talking about." He breathed softly. "But I very much prefer China over a place like this. China takes hold of some of its ancient traditions, more so than Japan. Wouldn't you agree Hatsumomo?"

"Yes." She replied softly, attempting to keep her dress down as the wind teased it. "Are we going back to the hotel now?"

"I'd like to look around, it's not often that I venture to Shinjuku." He managed a smile.

"It's not often that you leave your room."

He chuckled at her sarcasm. "Forgive me for not being a free spirit like you." He teased. "I do have a job."

"I'd hardly consider this a job. We do most of the household work." She replied. "Tao and I at least. You only have to do the talking." The two continued to walk.

"What an unprofessional way to talk to your boss." He looked down at her.

"And what a lovely way to talk to my friend." She advanced ahead of him, moving her long hair out of her pale face. "If you plan on staying here for a while, then let's meet back in this spot in an hour. I plan to shop. I enjoy the clothing here."

Feilong laughed. "Guard your money well, Hatsumomo. I only pay you once a month. Don't spend it on foolish things."

"I think before making my actions." She smiled softly and bowed slightly. "I will see you in an hour."

"In an hour." He repeated, as he watched his friend vanish into the wealthy crowd.

He paused for a while as he watched the vast majority of people walk by. They were mainly wealthy people, holding luxury purses, wearing clothes straight from fashion catalogs, etc. The air about Shinjuku was filled with strong fragrances of perfume, cologne, and the awful stenches of smoke and alcohol.

Grunting, Feilong began to walk.

Shinjuku may have been an amazing place, but its air reeked a thousand times more than Hong Kong's ever would. Clubs upon clubs filled with only the most exclusive people, various photo shoots featuring actress and models, men and women with major ego problems pushing lesser beings around—yes, Hong Kong was much better than Shinjuku not only in appearance, but personality wise as well.

Just because someone had a bit of money, didn't mean they had to treat others like trash. Feilong had observed the way wealthy citizens would parade around the area with their purses or overly expensive dresses only to attract attention and or make others feel less of themselves. It was truly a disgusting sight to see how little regard human kind had for its own.

OoOoOo

Minutes passed by and Feilong found himself in and out of various shops looking for a suitable gift for Tao. In every store building he entered, he was greeted with respect, as he carried about him the air of nobility, but he always made sure to return a smile to those who had helped him.

When finally the hour had run up, both he and Hatsumomo had met each other. She had shopping bags in her hands, and she appeared to have changed out of her traditional clothing. She now wore heels that increased her height; her dress was similar to many of the women walking around Shinjuku. Revealing and immodest. She had abandoned keeping her dark hair up in a bun and let it all flow down her back. Her beaming green eyes met Feilong's dark ones.

"You looked better in traditional. Are you certain you can walk in heels that tall?" He asked, frowning. "It would be a shame for you to fall."

"Forgive me for not wanting to look like a Chinese house servant in Shinjuku." She looked at his hands. "A box?"

"A gift for Tao." He blandly replied.

"Wouldn't a Teddy bear have been more suitable?"

"I've given him about a thousand bears." Feilong frowned. "This gift is unique. It's a hand crafted pocket knife."

"Tao of all people doesn't need a pocket knife." She held up a bag. "I bought him clothes."

Feilong took a deep breath. "My father gave me a dagger when I was Tao's age. I trust he'll use it responsibly. He is a smart kid, I'm sorry that you lacked his knowledge when you were his age." He spat angrily, Hatsumomo grunted. "Are you hungry?" He asked, before she had a chance to respond to his insult.

"Now that I think of it, I am." She rolled her eyes as she walked before Feilong. "Perhaps we can go to a place I'd go to whenever my father took me and my brother here as children. It's kind of far from here, but I'm willing to drive. It's one of my last memories of Japan before my mother took me to China, come_"

Feilong took hold of her arm. "_Forgive _me, but we are in Shinjuku. Eating food in a fisher's village is not what I looked forward to tonight."

Hatsumomo scowled at Feilong. "You are just full of insults tonight."

He smiled. "Only when someone suggests something unwise. I have a feeling you'll enjoy the food here, in Shinjuku."

OoOoOo

_Snap._

The flash from Takaba's lens radiated through the five star restaurant as he captured the smiles on the faces of the wealthy. As he walked down the aisles being seduced by intoxicating smells of smoke and alcohol, he couldn't help but feel he belonged in a place like this, filled with luxurious people.

He held his camera in his hand, looking around, receiving notorious looks from those around him; he only sneered back however. Living with Asami had truly done him well, not just for his lifestyle but for his personality also. Like Asami, he had expected respect and acknowledgement. He was no longer that little wimpy photographer running away from the 'bad guys'. He was now in the media, in the 'in crowd'. All he had to do was mutter Asami's name to someone and like that idiotic Sakasagi man, they'd piss their pants.

Takaba had changed months ago due to the Hong Kong incident and events that followed after that. He was tired of being who he was, defenseless, dumb, careless…he had to do something to fix his negative qualities. Instead of being scared of the things around him, instead of telling himself that he had boundaries, he had let his confidence skyrocket as he believed he was more than what people made him out to be.

It took some sacrifices on his part.

When Kou and Takato had seen who he had become, this new Takaba—this perfect Takaba, they wanted nothing to do with him. They wanted their old friend back, but Takaba wasn't willing to compromise, not even for them. If they couldn't respect that he had changed, that he had seen his true place in the eyes of this new luxurious society, then he didn't wish to hang around them.

Asami had introduced him to new people, people who allowed his career to rise to great lengths. He was able to travel around the world, host his own photo shoots, meet people that he'd only ever dream of seeing. This new life he had was amazing, he would never trade it for anything. He was a part of the 'in crowd' now, he was one of the 'important people', and there was nothing more he wanted.

OoOoOo

"Thank you, Takaba-san." An actress said, observing her picture. "It looks marvelous, as does all of your work."

He grinned. "Thanks and no problem! I'm glad you like it!"

"Would you like me to treat you to dinner?" She asked happily. "You must be famished, working all day!" He kindly declined. "Someone else is treating me to dinner tonight, but thank you for your consideration." He smiled at her, but he didn't dare bow. He had long lost the habit of bowing to others.

Without another word, he continued on his way.

OoOoOo

While Feilong expected perfection more than often, he cut the young waiter a break. It was obvious that it was this boy's first time being within the same air of wealthy people and he was nervous, trying not to make a mistake. Both Feilong and Hatsumomo were kind to him.

"I'll take a water, to start off with." Feilong began.

"Yes…yes sir, and you ma'am?" He looked at Hatsumomo.

"Hm…I would very much like a margarita! May you add extra salt and olives?"

He wrote quickly on his pad. "Yes ma'am. I'll be back with your drinks soon enough." He bowed and quickly vanished, trying not to trip over himself. Feilong had a kind smile on his face as he watched the boy go off. He vividly reminded Feilong of someone he used to know.

Hatsumomo took hold of Feilong's hand from across the table, causing him to look up. "You didn't order alcohol."

"I'm trying to stray away from drinking." He laughed. "You on the other hand, have little to no control when it comes to alcohol. Please be careful, I don't want you getting sick."

She smiled. "You're starting to sound like Liu."

He returned the smile. "I find that to be a good thing." He took a deep breath. "I need to get some fresh air, or walk around. I'll be back shortly."

He stood and pushed his chair in. Placing his hands back in his pockets, he walked down the aisle and towards the exit of the restaurant. There was various people, standing up, greeting one another. Women were painted like dolls wearing pounds of makeup, men were dressed in expensive suits. They looked up at him staring in either fear or awe. He carried about him the air of intimidation and he assumed that these people sensed that.

A head of him, he saw a youth talking to an older man. His rusty hair was jelled back in some poor effort to fit in with those around him. He wore a suit that Feilong believed didn't fit his personality as this boy seemed to be of the more humble crowd. However, Feilong knew that just an ounce of power had its way of getting hold of everyone, even the most innocent men and women.

Feilong also observed what the boy carried in his hands, an expensive camera. It was large, too big for him—he held it only for show it seemed, as to prove to people that he had some money.

_Pitiful…_Feilong thought approaching him. He remembered a rather modest photographer he had encountered, one that wouldn't be caught dead dressed like, one that would rather be taking pictures in high perches and not stationed in some boring restaurant like this one. Feilong smiled as the lovely memory brought warmth into his heart. It wasn't every day he met someone as spirited as_

"Takaba Akihito." The name was stolen right out of his thoughts as his focus became ever clearer. He looked ahead at the photographer that held his hand out, bidding the older man to shake it. "I work under the CEO of club Sion."

_Asami. _Feilong thought, frowning. _So that must be Takaba. What happened to him? _As he got closer, he realized that this boy was in fact, Takaba Akihito. However, there was no longer that innocent ambition in his blue eyes, it was long replaced with corrupted greed.

Takaba had finished speaking to the business man and turned to walk down the aisle.

Unintentionally, he had met Feilong's eyes and like a deer in headlights, he froze dead in his tracks.

OoOoOo

_Feilong._ Takaba's heart rate began to increase as he felt a painful paralysis creep up on him, bidding his limps to freeze. _What is he doing here?_

Much to his dismay, the Chinese mafia boss approached him, carrying about him the same air he did when the two were in Hong Kong. He hadn't changed a bit. His long black hair still flowed like a banner behind him and his eyes still held that dark, emotionless abyss.

"Akihito." Feilong greeted when he finally approached Takaba. He wore a welcoming smile on his face, but Takaba didn't believe him for a second. "It's been such a long time." He extended his hand.

Takaba didn't say or do anything, he just stared with his eyes filled with fear.

Why was Feilong doing this? Was he trying to frighten Takaba, ruin Takaba's new sense of confidence, of pride? It was Feilong's fault that for a while, Takaba had thought so little of himself. Even after Asami had rescued him, Takaba still had nightmares of those awful nights.

He wanted Feilong gone, erased from his life, from his world. It had taken months for Takaba to build his new self, his new personality. He had to forget what had happened to him in Hong Kong, he had to slowly rebuild his own value.

Now here Feilong was, a ghost of his past, threatening to take all his confidence away…He simply couldn't have that.

"What do you mean?" Takaba asked aggressively. "It's been a long time? Did you forget what you did to me? The pain you put me through? How can you greet me like we're friends, how can you come here with a smile on your face like you've done nothing wrong?" Takaba began to tear up as Feilong dropped his hand to his side.

"I'm sorry…" He wore a sad expression on his face. "I didn't know…I thought_"

"You thought I forgave you? You think a simple sorry can fix the things you did to me, the nightmares I had to face?"

By this time a crowd accumulated as tears began to stream down Takaba's cheeks. "You took my pride from me, you made me feel like an object! How dare you come here, to Japan! Are you really that cruel, that heartless.." He turned around. "Please get out of here, go back to China, where you belong."

As he made way to leave, he felt a hand take hold of his arm. Looking back and feeling Feilong's tight grip on his arm, seeing how desperate the man looked caused him to react in a very dramatic way. He shouted, at the top of his lungs causing many around him to stand and rush to his aid. He pushed Feilong away as the man tried to grab back at him.

"Get away!" He fell back on his bottom, crying and going into an awful fit.

"Aki_"

"Leave me alone! Get out of here!" He screamed. "Don't you ever tough me again! You're disgusting…"

All around, people ran towards Takaba, kneeling down to help him up. One man glared at Feilong. "Did he hurt you?" The man asked. Takaba was too surrounded by other people to reply as they attempted to help him, all the while, Feilong stood staring, feeling his heart sink.

He made way to move forward, but a few other people pushed him back. "Get away from here!" One yelled. "Get out before we call the authorities!"

An enraged man, seeing that Feilong stood his ground, rose from the group of frantic people and approached Feilong with clenched fist.

"Are you deaf?" He asked. "Get out of here!" The man meant to attack Feilong and as broken as his spirit was, Feilong wasn't going to let this man touch him, he was prepared to defend himself if he had to.

A punch was thrown towards Feilong's face as the man came hurling towards him. Feilong prepared himself for defense however, the man's first never reached his face.

At a miraculous speed, Hatsumomo had appeared between both Feilong and his attacker. She caught the man's fist with both of her hands and roughly flipped him, causing him to crash onto a table of bystanders.

Chaos filled the restaurant as Hatsumomo took hold of Feilong's arm. "Come on Feilong! Don't just stand there, we need to go!" She squealed as people shouted from every direction.

He snapped back into some kind of reality and sighing in defeat, allowed his friend to pull him through the crowd of panicked people.

OoOoOo

Takaba hid nothing from Asami.

He returned to the penthouse, shaken and trying to fight back tears, telling the older man how Feilong had appeared out of the blue and how he'd attempted to attack him by grabbing his arm. He was distraught, and troubled by the events that had plagued him that night and Asami could do nothing but try his best to comfort him.

It was painful to see the new confident Takaba crumble before his very eyes. Months of healing and rehabilitation had proven effortless as Feilong's presence had served as a pitiful relapse for an already broken Takaba.

Asami knew he would make Feilong suffer, greatly. A simple death would be too good for Feilong.

* * *

**Forgive me if Takaba was too OOC, but this was my take on what would happen to him if he truly let Asami and that luxurious life get to him. Like if he truly gave himself up to Asami, if he fell victim to the life Asami lived. I think he would lose himself completely, and in this chapter I've portrayed him as someone who is…well lost, of course he doesn't yet realize it! So, I hope you liked the story and I'll come up with the final chapter tomorrow. So like always, I don't own the Finder Series and please review!**

**Also, keep in your prayers a student at my school who was shot in the back three times due to a fight that broke out in a club. He was only a bystander. He's going into surgery so it would be pretty awesome if he made it out alright. Please pray for the repose of the soul of another bystander who was actually killed in the gun fire.**


End file.
